In the conventional knock-type propelling pencils, spare leads are contained in a cylinder, and a new lead is readily propelled when the lead in use is worn out.
When the leads contained in the cylinder are all worn out, however, it is required to remove a knock rod from the rear end of the cylinder, take out a suitable number of leads from a separate lead container, and refill them into the cylinder, involving cumbersome operation. In particular, leads as thin as 0.5 to 0.3 mm must be treated very carefully, so that they are not broken away when they are being refilled, and so that they will not fall and will not be lost.